


【瞳耀】桃色警视厅03

by shark_pond



Series: 【瞳耀】桃色警视厅 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	【瞳耀】桃色警视厅03

展耀的忐忑渐渐淡去，白羽瞳只字未提，仿佛真的没有发现任何异常。第二天一起去警局时，同事都懒散无事。SCI接手的都是难以处理的案件，而在日益发达的鉴定技术与监控之下，哪有那么多难以处理的案子，所以刚开始的一段时间，大家都没有事情做。  
所以这次案子顺利结案之后，所有人都很开心，包sir也不拘束他们，让大家随便庆祝。兴头起来，都灌同事酒，作为SCI组长的白羽瞳和展耀自然免不了。白羽瞳帮展耀挡了好几杯，席末这只猫仍旧脸颊酡红，脚步散乱。  
白羽瞳叹了口气，打电话叫代驾之后，将车钥匙留在前台，自己扶着展耀打车回家。  
警员宿舍安安静静，这栋宿舍楼新建没多久，又是给单身警员的住宿福利，申请的人还不算多。白羽瞳把醉猫倒腾干净，小心翼翼放进浴缸，自己也跨进去，帮他清洗身体。  
知道展耀的状况之后，白羽瞳忍不住关注那里。他长期握枪的手指借着水流的浮动轻轻抚摸雌穴，紧闭的两片花唇中间溢出些许清液，等满是茧子的指腹划过阴蒂，展耀忍不住夹紧双腿。  
“小白……别闹啦……”  
展耀像是撒娇一样。  
白羽瞳心跳得很快，又是紧张又是惊喜。  
他原本以为会从展耀口中听到别人的名字，但却是他的。  
白羽瞳放过了颜色浅淡的雌穴，转而攻陷后穴。颜色比雌穴略深的肉口紧闭，但在指尖抵上时一张一合地吮吸，像是很有经验。  
“嗯……”展耀张口呼吸。白羽瞳试了一下，额头上沁出薄汗，心跳也有点快，不能让他继续泡，就将他抱出浴缸，擦拭干净后塞进被子里。  
所以展耀床底下的按摩棒是自己玩后面用的？  
白羽瞳千头万绪不知从何说起，只得将温水备好，自己也爬上床。  
这只猫真是不省心，前几天是感冒发烧，今天又喝醉了酒，要是没个人贴身照顾，还真是不行。  
这样想着，白羽瞳心安理得将自己的被子丢在一边，钻到展耀的被子里。  
展耀梦到小时候。  
那时候白羽瞳和他是同班同学，不过两人下午的社团不同，所以总会有些时间错开。是刚刚发育的年纪，白羽瞳早早展露出将要拥有的结实身体，跟那些生长发育时显得格外瘦长的同龄人不同。  
而展耀一直显得有些瘦，不是骨瘦如柴的那种，他就是骨架小，纵然身上脂肪层与肌肉层都属于正常范围，也显得整个人比白羽瞳小一圈一样。  
那时候，展耀已经知道他们的根本不同了。  
不是骨架、不是肌肉和体能，更不是长相风格。他知道女生们会拿自己跟白羽瞳比较，说一个是书卷气一个有点狂野。  
展耀早早发觉自己对白羽瞳的想法，甚至做出来一些出格的、白羽瞳不知道的事情。  
比如在周三下午。  
白羽瞳参加的社团周三下午要集训，从教室窗户可以看到操场，而展耀周三是值日生，平常他们都会一起走，展耀要等白羽瞳，一般都会多承担一点清扫工作。同学都知道，又很高兴自己能早走一会儿，一直没有起过疑心。  
于是教室里只有展耀一个人。  
他会悄悄的到白羽瞳课桌边，用圆钝的桌角蹭刚刚发育的身体。  
好像那是白羽瞳的手。  
等到白羽瞳集训结束，他拎着书包下楼，对方身上的汗水带出少年人特有的气息。  
展耀翻个身，心想：我真的喝多了，怎么会梦到那么久之前的事情？白羽瞳不会喜欢我的……  
此时此刻，白羽瞳一下子惊醒，他向来警觉，这会儿却用了五秒才意识到是展耀抱住自己。  
而且像只八爪鱼，扯都扯不下来。  
白羽瞳叹了口气，手臂搭在展耀身上，防备他等会儿再一个大翻身，把自己翻下去。  
第二天早晨，展耀觉得自己像是睡在壁炉边上，热的厉害，他睁眼一看，居然跟白羽瞳脸贴着脸。  
而且他还四肢缠在对方身上，没穿睡衣。  
两人之间还没有丁点儿空间，完全是肌肤相贴。  
——糟了！  
展耀头皮发麻，一时间不知道如何是好。这时，白羽瞳睁开眼睛，有点不耐烦：“喝了酒还起这么早啊？昨天晚上折腾我老半天……”  
“我……你回你自己房间睡去！我要换衣服。”展耀努力让自己离得更远一点，表现得正常一点。  
白羽瞳打个哈欠：“今天不上班，展博士，而且我昨天给你洗过澡了，你多躺会儿吧。”  
“你——”  
“怎么了？”白羽瞳撑起身子。“你头痛？那边有水杯和解酒药，也不知道这会儿了再吃还有没有用……我去给你拿片止痛药吧？”  
“你帮我洗了澡，换了衣服？”展耀觉得自己不是躺在床上，而是躺在云端，即将坠入地狱。  
白羽瞳点点头：“啊，不然还有谁啊。你别担心。”他将展耀掀起来的被角掖回去。“你要是说你身体……我发现了。”  
展耀僵在那儿。  
白羽瞳不放心地摸一摸他的额头，又说：“你想什么呢？你以为我会在意？展博士，你多少信任一下童年玩伴吧？”  
“你真的……”  
白羽瞳叹气：“一开始被吓到了，后来想一想，觉得我也有错。你选择出国是不是因为这个原因？”  
展耀盯着他看了一会儿，迟缓点头。  
“我要和你先坦白，我选择进军营是因为发现我喜欢你，想跟你发生肌肤之亲的那种喜欢。”白羽瞳认真道。“我很怕这份感情和你说明之后，你对我产生憎恶，就想离开你一段时间冷静一下……”


End file.
